Young Fuchsbau
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: Rosalee/Juliette femslash AU. Juliette Silverton and Rosalee Calvert are 16 year old students in Portland High School. Juliette finds herself having feelings for Rosalee, but does the other Fuchsbau share these feelings?
1. Chapter 1: Trubel

**Young Fuchsbau**

**A/N: AU. Juliette and Rosalee are teenaged Fuchsbau in high school**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

Juliette Silverton and Rosalee Calvert were 16 year old friends. They were both Fuchsbau, a fox like variety of Wesen. They were both brunettes. The two had a common friend, a Blutbad junior named Monroe. Like the other Wesen students, they knew of the Grimm, Nicholas 'Nick', Burkhardt, who attended their school. They had met him, but weren't really friends with him. He was not like most Grimms, and didn't hunt Wesen. Juliette laughed as Rosalee told a joke as the two friends walked up to Portland West High School. Monroe walked up to the two girls, another girl on his arm.

"Hi, Monroe."

"Hi."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends," The girl said.

"Oh. Yes. Juliette, Rosalee," he said pointing to the two in turn, "this is my new girlfriend, Angelina Lasser."

"Nice to meet you," Rosalee said, extending her hand.

Angelina took it, sniffing the two Fuchsbau. She woged into a Blutbad. The two Fuchsbau woged in return. Then, they woged to human form. As she woged to human form, a boy walked up.  
"Hey, Juliette, do you have the book I loaned you?"

"Yeah."

The boy woged into an Eisbiber as Juliette handed him his book.

"Here you go, Mike."

A girl walked up. She had short dark hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Theresa. Theresa Rubel."

"Hi. I'm Rosalee Calvert, and this is my friend Juliette Silverton, my friend Monroe, and his girlfriend, Angelina Lasser."

Rosalee woged, and sniffed the newcomer.

"A Grimm!"

"What?"

"Never mind," Rosalee said hastily.

Nick walked up.  
"Oh, hey Nick."

"Hi."  
"I'm Theresa. Theresa Rubel. But you can call me Trubel."

"Trubel?"

"Yeah."

"That's cute," Juliette said.

"I'm Nicholas Burkhardt, but you can call me Nick."

"Nice to meet you."  
"Nicholas, can I talk to you for a moment," Juliette asked.

"Sure, Juliette."

They turned away.  
"Nick, she's a Grimm."

"What?"

"Yes. I don't think she knows."


	2. Chapter 2: The Shop

**Young Fuchsbau**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

That day, at lunch period, Nick sat with Trubel, learning more about her. Juliette thought she detected interest in her on the part of Nick. Eventually, her thoughts came to Rosalee. Juliette caught herself staring at Rosalee several times during lunch.

_God, what am I thinking about! I can't be ATTRACTED to Rosalee, can I? I mean, I've had boyfriends in the past…_

She was jolted out of her reverie by fingers snapping in front of her face.

"Juliette! Are you okay?"  
"What'd you say?"

"Are you okay?"  
"Yes."

"Anyway, as I was saying, do you want to stay at my place over the weekend?"  
"Sure."

That night, Juliette packed her overnight bag and called Rosalee for instructions where to go. Having received the instructions, she headed out. When she got to the address, she was surprised. She pulled out the address slip, and matched it.

"Okay….I guess this is where I should be," Juliette said, confused.

She headed up to the door, which was labeled, 'Exotic Spice and Tea shop'. She knocked. A moment later, Rosalee came to the door.  
"Hi, Juliette."

"Hey, Rosalee."  
Rosalee hugged her.

"Come on in."

Rosalee stepped out of the doorway, and Juliette crossed the threshold into the store.

"What is this place?"

"It's my older brother, Freddy's. He's out of town and asked me to watch it for him. He sells all sorts of Wesen based herbs and spices and such. Anyway, the apartment is upstairs."

They went upstairs, and Juliette set down her overnight bag. Someone came in downstairs.  
"Oh. I guess I've got a last customer."

Rosalee and Juliette headed downstairs.

The customer had yellow bruises on his face, and multiple cuts. As Rosalee headed for the counter, he woged, revealing himself as a Mauzhertz. Green slime oozed from his nose, and he collapsed.

"Juliette, help me please. Let's get him onto the sofa in the other room."

Juliette ran over to help Rosalee.

"You take his ankles and I'll take his arms."

They hefted him and carried him to the sofa, tossing him down.

"What's wrong with him, Rosalee?"  
"I'm not sure, but I may have an idea. The problem is, I don't know if Freddy carries the ingredients for the antidote! Juliette, pass me that book," Rosalee said, gesturing at a book on a shelf.

Juliette pulled it down, and handed it to Rosalee, who flipped through the pages.

"Anzari Bosy. I've never seen a case, only read about it. It's highly contagious. Get away from him!" 

Juliette hurriedly backed away, followed by Rosalee. Rosalee locked the door of the shop. She hurried over to the shelves, and pulled a box from a drawer. She opened it, and pulled out two masks. She tossed one to Juliette.

"Put this on."

There was a scream. Rosalee looked over at the Mauzhertz, who arched his back in pain.

"Alright, Juliette. Fuchsbau are less heavily affected, and the blood of a woged Fuchsbau is used in a vaccine for the Anzari Bosy. I'll provide the blood."

Rosalee woged, and pulled a needle from the box. She plunged it into her arm, and triggered it. She pulled a bottle from the box as well, and drained the blood from the needle into the glass, wincing.

"I'll clean that while the antidote is brewing. Give me the Tuaj Na bottle. Top shelf, on the left."

"Right."

Juliette picked it up and tossed it to Rosalee, who caught it, and poured some into the bottle from the box. She shook up the second bottle and put it over a fire. Rosalee walked over to the sink, and ran cold water over the needle wound, and put a bandaid on it. The bottle squealed, and Rosalee went to it, and poured into a bottle. She went to the Mauzhertz.

"Juliette, help me out. Hold him down."

Juliette pinned the Mauzhertz down and Rosalee poured the serum into the man's mouth. He screamed, and then blacked out.

"That should do it," Rosalee said.

Soon, he woke as the cuts and splotches faded away.

"Where am I?"  
"You are in the Exotic Spice and Tea Shop. My name is Rosalee Calvert, and this is my friend, Juliette Silverton. You were infected with the Anzari Bosy virus. I've cured you."

"Calvert? Are you any relation to Freddy?"  
"Yes. He's my older brother. How do you know him?"

"He supplies me stuff for my shop in Seattle. Thanks for curing me."

"No big deal. Where'd you get infected?"  
"I don't know."

That night, Rosalee explained the sleeping arrangements.

"I'll bring the sofa from downstairs. I'll sleep on the sofa, and you sleep on the bed, alright?"

"Rosalee, wouldn't you be more comfortable on the bed?"  
"Yes, but your my friend, and since you're staying here for a while, you can have the bed."  
"Yeah, but there's plenty of room for both of us," Juliette said, surprising herself.

"You want to share the bed?"  
"Do you have a problem with that?"  
"No," Rosalee said. "That's fine."

They changed into their nightclothes and brushed their teeth. They laid down, Rosalee's back against Juliette's.


	3. Chapter 3: Visit to Seattle

**Young Fuchsbau**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**A/N: I've noticed that no one has clicked that awesome, magical review button. I don't mean to nag, but I really love reviews!**

When Juliette woke, she rolled over. Rosalee was already up. Juliette sat up, yawned, and stretched. As she stood up and lumbered into the bathroom to splash water on her face and wake herself up more, she heard the shop's door shut. She turned on the water, and splashed it on herself. She headed downstairs.

"Good morning," Rosalee said cheerfully as she set a pair of brown bags and a couple large soda cups on the counter. "I got us some egg muffins from the McDonalds down the street."

Juliette's stomach growled. Juliette headed for the counter. She opened the bag, and pulled out one of the muffins, sitting down.

"Did you sleep well?"  
"Yes," Juliette said through a mouth-full of food.

The phone rang. Rosalee walked to it.

"Hello. Exotic Spice and Tea Shop, how may I help you?"

"_Is this Rosalee Calvert?_"  
"Yes, why?"

"_You have an older brother named Frederick Calvert?_"  
"That is correct."

"_I'm Detective Andrew Dax of the San Francisco Police Department. I'm calling to inform you that your brother's plane went down over Seattle. There were no survivors. I'm sorry for your loss_."

Rosalee's hand covered her mouth.

"I understand. Thank you for informing me. Bye."

Rosalee hung up, tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Rosalee?"  
"It's Freddy. His plane crashed in Seattle. There were no survivors."

Juliette set down her muffin, and walked over to Rosalee. She gave her friend a hug.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Juliette said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Rosalee shook her head.

"Juliette, one thing though. If I keep the shop, I'll need help running it. Would you want to help me work the shop?"  
"Uh, sure," Said Juliette.  
"But I don't think I'm going to open the shop today. I'm going to go up to Seattle to see the body."  
"Do you want me to come along?"

"If you want to. You don't have to though."  
"No. I want to. You ARE my friend, so I'm going to come along to comfort you."  
"Thanks, Juliette. Well, this is a rotten start to the day, isn't it," Rosalee said dryly.

"Yes. Are we flying out there?"

"I was thinking we'd drive."

"Alright, then, I'll drive," Juliette said.

They packed their overnight bags, in case they had to stay at a hotel, and then got in the car. When they arrived at the morgue, Detective Dax led them to Freddy's body.

"Yes," Rosalee said sadly, "that's him."

She turned away, and went to the restroom.

"Hold on."

Juliette followed her, and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Can I come in?"

There was no answer, so she pushed open the door, which Rosalee hadn't locked, and entered. Rosalee splashed water on her face.

"Are you okay, Rosalee?"

"Yes… Thanks for being here, Juliette. It means so much that you were willing to come out here with me to see the body of someone you didn't even know."

Juliette's intended reply of 'That's what friends are for' was cut off by Rosalee moving towards her and pressing her lips to Juliette's. Rosalee broke away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you."

Rosalee ran her hands through her hair, and punched the wall, swearing as her knuckles flared with pain.

"Rosalee, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"  
"Please don't judge, and even if you don't feel the same way, if that was just a onetime spontaneous kiss, not a romantic one, please be honest about it. If you don't feel the same way, I won't push."

"Okay."

"Alright. Rosalee, I think I'm in love with you."

"Juliette, I didn't know you felt that way. I mean, I think I'm in love with you. I didn't know if you felt the way I did, so I didn't act on my feelings."

When the two girls came back, Detective Dax saw something had changed between the two, but even with his detective skills could not place what.

"What would you like done with the remains, Miss Calvert?"

"What was the cause of death?"  
"His neck was snapped when the plane impacted the ground."

"I see. As for the remains, I'd like them shipped to Portland, Oregon. I'll make funeral arrangements when they arrive."

"I see. Thank you, Miss Calvert. Again, I'm really sorry for you loss."

They exited the building and drove to a hotel.  
"We'd like a room for one night," Juliette said.

"Yes, ma'am. Can I get your names for the register," the blonde clerk asked.

"Sure. I'm Juliette Silverton, and this is Rosalee Calvert."

"What size bed do you want," the clerk asked.

"Queen size?"

"Okay, and do you want the complimentary meal package?"  
"What is the complimentary meal package?"

"Well, you get a menu, and a buzzer for food delivered at 10:30 in the morning, 12 in the afternoon, and at 6:00 at night."

"We don't need that."  
"Alright. That'll be 46.82."

Rosalee pulled out her credit card and swiped it. She entered her PIN, and the receipt printed.

"Room 16. Here is your key."

They headed to the room.


End file.
